Strange Embrace
by Baku-Wa-Kira-Jenia
Summary: Totheark is confused about his identity and his acquaintanceship with the tall, mysterious figure. He feels great loyalty for the unearthly, demonic creature. Slender Man decided to put his loyalty to the test. NO UNDERAGE READERS!


**Title: Strange embrace**

**Rated: M for sex and possibly disturbing content.**

**Couple: Slender Man x Totheark**

**Authors Note: I already had this upload on a previous account, but the email I had for that account got deleted and I can't sign back into that account in which i first uploaded this story. If anyone has tips on how I can sign back into my old account somehow, please, let me know, Thanks~!**

**Summary: Totheark is confused about his identity and his acquaintanceshipwith the tall, mysterious figure. He feels great loyalty for the unearthly, demonic creature and when Slender Man puts Totheark's loyalty to test it proves to heighten their relationship for the good but bad for everyone else around them.**

**Italics are **_**THOUGHTS**_** and **_**emphasizing**_**. Most of this fanfiction is from Totheark's POV. But there is 2 or 3 times i added Slender Man's POV. I'm sorry if it gets confusing. It also might be a teenie, weenie bit OC but I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, enjoy~!**

_**Oh and the BOLD/Italic is Slender Man speaking. (Don't ask me how he can speak! I'm pretty sure he has a mouth...or something..I honestly have no frickin' idea. lol)**_

**Wednesday, 9:35 PM, January 12th, 2011.**

I don't remember who I am. Nor do I want to remember. I am mindlessly walking this earth, servicing the tall man in a black suit. I do not know his name. Or what he is, but, he knows me. He is kind to me. Unlike everyone else he treats me decently and doesn't try to maliciously murder me. Knowing this makes me feel empowered. I am special. The Slender Man see's something in me that he does not see in other humans.

"Am I human?" I thought, looking up in thought, pressing my back against the old tree. "I must be...I cannot remember anymore."

Just then the tall man appeared in my vision. He had a dead child held in his spirally limb. It looked somewhat like how a snake killed its prey, by choking the pray until it dies from the lack of oxygen to the brain.

I then saw him horribly open the corpse and eat the body, whatever he had left he'd place the leftover organs and meat in the tree.

"Hello." He said. I have always found it odd that he could speak and eat without a mouth.

I nodded in reply and walked towards him. I wiped off some blood and bone pieces he had gotten on his suit. This was the only way I could show him my loyalty to him, for I could not speak. I forgotten how to speak a long time ago.

"Why do you not speak? Are you frightened?" The tall, faceless man asked, his tone demonic yet angelic at the same time.

I shook my head "no" in replyand then I sat down against the tree, staring up at the Alien, humanoid like creature. Quickly then the Slender Man stalked closer to me and before I knew it everything turned black and I was having a seizure on the cold, leafy ground.

The Next Day

I woke up in a bed, I strangely found this room familiar. Like I've been in here before.

"Oh that's right, I was watching Alex sleep that night in here." I thought, pulling the covers of me.

When I placed my feet on the tiled floor I felt something wrap themselves around my ankles. Slender Man crawled out from under the bed, grabbed my wrist and threw me onto the soft sheets and pillows.

"Do not defy me. You will do what I please." The tall man hissed, his voice not really sounding THAT angry, but rather that type of tone a mother used to tell her child or children "Do not eat that before dinner or you won't want to eat!"

Odd, I wasn't scared at all. My ability to feel fear has vanquished completely.

Slender Man ripped off my clothing and used his long limbs to move my body off the bed and held my body above the ground.

Suddenly, I felt complete and utter pleasure coarse through my veins. I moaned aloud and my member was instantly hard and leaking pre ejaculate. I was taken aback, I had never heard myself. Well, I can't remember ever hearing my voice, so, it took me aback. I was also taken aback by his ability to make me almost approach orgasm without ever touching my sexual area.

"I can control things your mind cannot comprehend." He said, his voice echoing off the walls.

I suddenly lost control and had an orgasm so hard it splattered all over Slender Man's suit. I faintly heard him chuckle and say "Do not fret. I have more than one suit of attire." he assured.

I nodded and cracked a small smile. I knew he could see it. He could see my face even though no one else could with this mask on. The small smile disappeared quickly as I jerked back in surprise, my back arching somewhat as I felt one of his thinner and smaller limbs enter me, preparing me for what was to come. During the process of the preparation I felt the limb hit a spot within me that made me instinctively cry out in pleasure, making my member seep more fluid.

"The act of pleasure is necessary. I do this to test your loyalty to me. If you let me relieve myself of this sickly desire will show that you are truly loyal." He spoke softly, his voice still echoing. If anyone else had heard his voice they'd run for their lives. But truth be told I found it to be somewhat soothing.

The odd being then took out what I presumed to be his member. It looked a little different from the human one but somewhat similar as well. He pushed the tip of his member into my entrance and then rammed it all the way inside, making me grunt and bite my lip.

I heard him faintly whimper making my arousal grow to unbelievable lengths. I felt one of his very thin and smaller limbs flick at my nipples. He then used what I also presumed to be one of his other sexual organs and then thrusted it into my mouth, in and out, in and out, over and over. I felt as if I was going to puke from his thrusting to the back of my throat. Unfortunately I am not accustomed to things that don't belong there ramming against the back of my mouth.

I had an orgasm approximately 12 times in the span of what seemed to be a little over 20 minuets. After about 5 times I had no more semen to expel so I only had dry orgasms. When Slender Man approached his climax he shuddered violently and quickly pulled out of my bottom so that he could climax onto my body. His bodily fluid was very similar to semen. It had the same texture as semen but was thinner and a neon white color.

Slender Man looked at me and chuckled angelically yet evilly. "See you soon, _." before disappearing rather quickly.

Standing there, naked, covered in both mine and Slender Man's bodily fluids I pondered as to what name he had said. I am fairly certain he said my name but I failed to hear it. Perhaps he did that on purpose, so that I could sit up all night and wonder who I am. I am not upset though. I DO wonder who I am, but truthfully I rather not know now. Whoever I was is my past. It's not good to dwell on such trivial matters as names. Names are labels humans give to one another.

.

.

.

.

I don't want to be human anymore.

.

.

.

.

Outside Slender Man was laughing to himself. "Don't fret, my pet. I'll make your dream become a reality one day. Though, I do not know how to accomplish that now, I WILL in the future. I see everything. i SeE yOu-." the alien, humanoid, man like creatures voice then became entirely demonic. He was hungry. He was going in search of food.

He saw a child and approached her silently. She turned around, her wide, innocent eyes widening in fear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hear a little girl screaming.

"He's hungry. He may do what he wishes." I spoke, my tone void of all emotion. My voice very similar to Slender Man's. My eyes widened in shock. I thought I didn't know how to speak. I ran into the bathroom and looked at my face and body.

"I am becoming like him," I laughed, turning around and outstretching my normal, sickly pale arms.

"Good." I whispered, smirking behind my mask and leaving the bedroom and into the woods where I would meet the man in black once again. I am quite certain our relationship has flourished and changed for the better. I do not have the capacity to love. And he doesn't as well. We only feel desire and the want for innocence and people's internal fear. But, perhaps now we are better acquainted than before.

"I see you." I hissed through my teeth, chuckling, violently itching my head making blood drip down my mask.

Slender Man approached from the dark, a dead girl covered in blood in his grasp.

"I see you too." He laughed and then ripped apart the little girl. Harvesting her organs and placing them up in the tree as if they were Christmas tree decorations. I looked down at the little girl and smirked at the sight of her eyes gouged out. You could no longer see the innocence in her eyes. For she was dead.

There's no innocence.

"I wonder what it's like.. To be innocent. Nonchalantly walking this earth thinking no one will cause harm." I dully whispered to Slender Man, making him turn his head towards me.

Slender Man said nothing and chuckled evilly, his chuckle echoing through the dark, foggy woods and processing its way into my cerebellum.

"Of course you wonder." He replied.

This made me confused, though, I didn't dwell on the subject. After he finished eating he picked me up with all his dark, spidery limbs and wrapped them around me like a blanket.

"You may rest now." He said softly, his voice angelic.

My eyes grew heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Sleep now for when you wake, your empty soul shall not be ever staked." The unworldly creature said in an alien language before climbing into a very tall and dark tree, falling asleep with _ next to him, wrapped in his warm, alien embrace of spirally limbs.

**END**

**I believe this is the first SlenderManxTotheark fanfiction posted on ? I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, i adore this couple (As taboo as that sounds, i just think they look adorable together. DAMN YOU DEVIANT ART. lol! :P)**

**Anyway, I know there's probably a few grammatical errors and i apologize for that. I really suck at writing. haha.**

**Feel free to Read and review. I'd LOVE..wait..no..ADORE some reviews. Thanks~!**


End file.
